Dual-band antennas allow the use of frequencies in different bands. In contactless data storage media, such as radio frequency identification (RFID) tags, different frequency bands can be used to achieve optimum operation under different ambient conditions. Frequencies in the ultra-high-frequency (UHF) band of 300 MHz to 3 GHz allow a higher read range but are easily absorbed by liquids such as water. Frequencies in the high-frequency (HF) band between 3 MHz to 30 MHz are better able to penetrate water and other dielectric and lossy materials but have a shorter read range. The combination of a UHF band antenna with a HF band antenna allows to use the advantages of each frequency band. Further, a dual-band antenna allows more flexibility since it can operate in both frequency bands. However, a challenge in designing dual-band antennas is to minimize the mutual interference between the individual antennas.